User talk:CelticDragon0
Linking Pages Hello! Thank you for your contributions to the wikia! I just wanted to let you know about a shortcut you can use to link pages up. If you select the name/title/etc. of something you want to a link to, hold 'CTRL' and hit the 'K' key, (if there is a page with that particualr name), it will link it for you. I hope this helps! And if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to message me! Sunny Fire (talk) 19:50, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I just saw your message and it's no problem! Thank you and happy editing! Sunny Fire (talk) 19:51, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Thank you for the heads up. I've gone back and fixed Sid's appearance template. I made a mini tutorial on how to create/fix an appearance template right here. And if you're still confused (or I didn't explain something right) just message me if you see anymore mistakes and I'll go back and correct them :). Happy editing! Sunny Fire (talk) 00:49, April 16, 2017 (UTC) I genuinely don't know so either one works? I'm guessing we should just go by how they spell it in the credits then. Sunny Fire (talk) 09:52, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, I'm guessing Netflix just messed up their dates? I watch CSI: Miami on Netflix frequently and I've seen a couple mistakes they've made so it's probably just an accident. But I'll go back and double check to make sure 'Flash Pop' and 'Killer Screen' aired in that order. Sunny Fire (talk) 05:09, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hammer Down All done! I've replaced the template to the other one. If you need anymore help swapping out templates, just let me know :) Sunny Fire (talk) 02:39, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too. I think they used the old template because the new one with 'next' and 'previous' episodes hadn't been created yet. Sunny Fire (talk) 17:57, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Flack's Hair Oh my god, he does! I never noticed that before. Sunny Fire (talk) 21:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Trolls been Dealt With :) Thank you for the heads up and for reverting their edits! I've blocked them for a month. If they come back, just let me know and I'll give them a permanent ban. Thank you :) Sunny Fire (talk) 04:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up. I've protected Ryan Wolfe's page (from unregistered and unestablished users) temporarily to try and stop the vandals from getting to it. So hopefully that will stop them from coming back. Sunny Fire (talk) 17:44, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the heads up. It's been deleted :) Sunny Fire (talk) 18:03, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the warning! I've blocked the guy and I've temporarily protected Alexx's page from new users for a month to hopefully discourage them. Sunny Fire (talk) 21:07, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Haha! I just finally have some energy and free time on my hands. But yes, start running :) Sunny Fire (talk) 00:39, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The Formula? I'm sorry, I don't understand, what are you talking about? Sunny Fire (talk) 01:01, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I don't get it either. :/ Sunny Fire (talk) 03:31, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Ha! Yeah, it feels nice to fix up the wikia again, so unless life gets complicated, you'll definitely be seeing more of me around :) Sunny Fire (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2017 (UTC) CSI: Miami: Episode: Driven How is it wrong to say that is half dumb for asking Hayden to describe Joe's face to a sketch artist?(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 04:54, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). CSI: Miami: Driven Oh my Gosh, if Delko asked Hayden to describe Joe's face, then Delko & Police would have Located the other Thieves including the Shooter. It was Obvious that You must have Considered the Possibility that Joe was the Shooter, so do You agree that Delko was Half Dumb?(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 06:00, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). Seriously: Driven "Half Dumb" is Not offending Delko becuz It is True. Although the Characters do Not clearly Say that Delko was being Half Dumb, do You agree that Delko was Half Dumb?(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 06:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). Frustrating How stupid are You don't You realize that if Delko asked Hayden to describe Joe's face to a Sketch Artist, then Calleigh would Have recognized "Joe" at Carvell's Car Company? There is No Way that Delko was Distracted. There is No Way that Delko forgot to ask Hayden about Joe's face. Delko refused to ask Hayden but Why?????????????????????? It is Delko's half-fault that Joe died in Confrontation with Hayden. It would also Have been Great for Killer Joe to get Convicted by the Judge? I say So that Delko is Dumb. What are You going to Do?(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 06:31, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). Sketch Artist if You realy Believe that Delko was Not Dumb during Driven, the Give me 1 Good Reason why didn't Delko ask Hayden to describe Joe's face?(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 06:42, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). Your Honest Answer I am asking You: If You are Not a Chicken, then Why don't You answer: "Why didn't Delko ask for Sketch?"(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 06:46, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). How about this? What if I just say that Delko did not even ask Hayden to describe Joe's face?(Arnoldkumar123 (talk) 06:52, September 2, 2017 (UTC)). The Troll is Back I think this person is the same troll I've been dealing with since before I became an admin about a year ago. They were excessively vandalizing the 'Joe LeBrock' and 'See No Evil' pages insisting on adding things like calling Joe 'dumb' so I filed a request to adopt the wikia mostly just to block them and get them to leave the wikia alone and protect both pages. So I've blocked them for a month and after the block expires if they continue to vandalize the wikia I will be forced to give them a permanent ban. Sunny Fire (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Why? why didn't Dumb Delko ask Hayden to describe Joe's face?( 09:00, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). You are violating the terms of service of this site. The admin made final ruling-therefore leave the page alone! CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:02, September 3, 2017 (UTC) 1 condition this Is my Rule: Answer my Question then I'll Leav You alone?( 09:09, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). Because that is how the show was designed. Now please leave the wiki alone. CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:11, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Unacceptable Dam episode waisted my Time I acidentaly Broke my TV so Blame is on You, the Miami cast, so Fuck all Of You becuz I don't Kno if I can Trust any Cops in Real Life if my Car gets Stolen?( 09:26, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). You got your answer-I gave you your condition even though as a troll you did not deserve it. And now you've broken your promise. It's a flipping SHOW. Go cry to someone else, do as you SAID you would you would do and LEAVE CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:31, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Stil fuck You becuz I thought You wer Going to say that Delko was Distracted about Marisol but Ther's no Way so I thought You wer Brave to Block me Infinite so Youre chicken?( 09:40, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). This is EXACTLY why all your changes keep getting denied and shifted back: you can't tell the difference between fact and opinion. Plus, I'm not the one slinging playground insults like a child. Also, you might want to go back and take some courses on spelling and grammar since no one but yourself can read what you just wrote. CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) What if I just say that Delko did not ask for a sketch artist?( 10:03, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). IF and ONLY IF you can not have it sound like you're posting your opinion-if the admin reverts it, you let it alone CelticDragon0 (talk) 10:05, September 3, 2017 (UTC) This is Just Sad Jesus. Alright, so I've blocked every IP address he's using and changed the block on his user account to a permanent ban and I've protected the 'Driven' page from unregistered and unestablished users. I wish he would just go away. This is ridiculous. How sad can someone's life be for them to get off on vandalizing a wikia that hardly anyone ever goes to anymore? Well, if I have to I will protect every single page of this wikia from unregistered users just to keep that guy off of them. If you have any suggestions on what I can do, I'm all ears, cause obviously trying to talk to this guy is a waste of time. Sunny Fire (talk) 15:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, he also said he broke his television when he was watching 'See No Evil'. Trolling at its finest. Sunny Fire (talk) 18:17, September 3, 2017 (UTC) How come other dam websites allow us to say characters are dumb? How come other dam websites allow us to say characters are dumb?( 00:41, September 4, 2017 (UTC)). You don't get that YOU are the only one that gives a crap about this. We. Do. Not. Care. You are a troll and will be treated as such. If you can't take the heat, get off the site. Also show me PROOF of what you claim. Where on IMDB does it allow the word dumb? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than have inane arguments with an idiot that doesn't get it CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Profile Page I can block new and unregistered users from your profile page if you wish. Sunny Fire (talk) 02:34, September 4, 2017 (UTC) It's been done. If there's a problem or if you wish for me to remove just tell me :) Sunny Fire (talk) 02:38, September 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome :) I just hope he gives up soon and crawls back under his rock. He's using way too many IP addresses for me to block him completely. Sunny Fire (talk) 02:41, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I honestly don't know if they can since he's flipping through these IP addresses so quickly. We may just have to keep reverting his edits and blocking him until he gets bored. But hopefully there's a solution. I didn't know dealing with him a year ago would lead to this. Sunny Fire (talk) 02:46, September 4, 2017 (UTC) No problem, we can always delete it when this whole mess is resolved. And thanks for the support :) Sunny Fire (talk) 02:49, September 4, 2017 (UTC)